1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a beverage bottling plant having an apparatus for inspecting bottles or similar containers with an optoelectric detection system and an optoelectric detection system.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
In container processing machines, for example in labelling machines, optoelectric detection systems are known for detecting profile features and/or shape features on containers, especially also for aligning containers with respect to said features whenever labels or other products are to be applied to the containers within a predetermined spatial reference relative to the profile features and/or shape features.
These types of optoelectric detection systems, as a rule, are made up by at least one electronic camera for detecting or imaging the respective profile feature and/or shape feature and one associated illuminating device. In a computer-controlled image processing system, for example, the image data supplied by the camera is then evaluated, for example for aligning the containers by rotating or pivoting them about their container axis. If containers of different shapes or with different profile features and/or shape features are processed in one and the same system, a clear evaluation of the image data supplied by the at least one camera is often not possible or is or may only be possible in a very limited manner.